Imagen
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: I Vanish Francia/NyoCanadá AU:"te quiero" son solo dos palabras que simplemente ella no puede decir, pero es su última oportunidad y no piensa desperdiciarla.


**Imágenes:**

**Serie de One shot´s de APH**

**Disclaimer: **_¡APH no me pertenece!_

**Aclaraciones: **_Cada one shot será basado en alguna imagen en la red que me llame la atención, inédita o sumamente extraña._

* * *

><p><strong>I Vanish<strong>

**AU**

**Francis/Melissa**

**[Francia/Nyo Canadá]**

* * *

><p><em>Te quiero<em>

No podía dormir a causa de esas dos palabras, abrazaba con gran fuerza aquel obsequio que le diera su sempai, un gran oso polar hecho de felpa, sumamente pachoncito y cómodo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza de solo recordar aquellas dos palabras y por consiguiente, abrazaba con más fuerza aquel preciado regalo.

_Te quiero_

Sabía muy bien que las diferencias entre ambos eran sumamente abrumadoras, pero… siempre existía ese pero, que hacia que su corazón saltase de alegría, se sonrojara y comenzara a fantasear tan solo al cruzar sus miradas.

Soltó un suspiro tratando de dormir nuevamente y es que simplemente no podía descansar, mañana seria el último día de clases, su último día ahí y ella no había podido decirle aquellas dos palabras.

**_Francis…_**

Apenas si pudo escuchar el sonido de su voz al susurrar aquel nombre, una pequeñita sonrisa se asomo en sus finos y carnosos labios, si no podía dormir por lo menos recordaría.

_El nerviosismo en su cuerpo era evidente, o por lo menos lo sería si alguien se diera cuenta de ello. Desde pequeña Melissa Williams fue una niña muy retraída y tímida, agregando el hecho de que siempre había asistido a colegios para señoritas no le ayudaba en nada. Ahora mucho menos que comenzaría la educaron medio superior en una escuela mixta, el nerviosismo no la dejaba en paz._

_Por suerte se había matriculado en la misma escuela a la que asistía su primo Alfred, por lo menos ya no estaría tan sola, aunque as decir verdad el joven Jones solía olvidarla de igual forma. Eso era evidente aquel lunes en el que caminaba rumbo al colegio en completa soledad._

_Su pequeña falda escocesa era sumamente corta para su gusto, puesto que apenas y llegaba a la mitad de su muslo, por lo menos llevaba aquellas medias largas de un tono azul oscuro, unos pequeños zapatos femeninos con un tacón de apenas 3 cm. blusa blanca, corbata roja, suéter azul marino con las orillas de los puños y cuello de un tono café oscuro. Decido pues, dejar su cabello –que era de un intenso color rubio- suelto por lo que le llegaba a la espalda baja, y sus bonitos ojos amatistas ocultos tras unas gafas cuadradas, se hallaba temblando, con la cabeza agachada mirando con mucho interés el suelo que pisaba y tan nerviosa que no noto cuando choco con alguien más, simplemente sintió el golpecito y cayo hacia abajo._

_Eso era muy común para su persona, que solía pasar desapercibida, por lo que ya sabía que dolería e cuanto cayera, sin embargo sintió como era sostenida, al parecer una persona tras ella había visto aquel asunto y tuvo la amabilidad de auxiliarle._

_Se incorporo de inmediato temiendo a ver sido una molestia, se giro con delicadeza, feminidad y elegancia hacia su salvador, esbozando una dulce sonrisa y sonrojándose notablemente, sin si quiera mirarlo le dijo._

_**_G-gracias por la ayuda y… e-este… di-disculpa la molestia**___ tartamudeando un poco espero aun con la cabeza agachada a que aquella persona que le ayudo se dignara a hablar, más al no escuchar ni un suspiro temió el haber hablado tan bajito y entrecortadamente que nada se le había entendido, abrió la boca nuevamente para repetir su frase más una voz sumamente masculina le interrumpió._

_**_Mon Cherie no tienes que disculparte por nada para mi ha sido un honor el tenerte entre mis brazos_**__ aquellas palabras con un tinte de seducción y acento francés, provocaron que por primera vez Melissa alzara el rostro posando su mirada en aquel chico, era sumamente apuesto, sus cabellos dorados se hallaban algo largos, peinados con una media coleta sumamente varonil, que hacia resaltar sus facciones masculinas, sus ojos de un intenso color azul cielo aquellos orbes se quedaron prendados a un par de amatistas tímidas que le observaban con sumo interés._

_Se quedaron observando unos instantes más, perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro hasta que…_

__ ¡Meli! Te dije que esperaras al ¡Hero!_ la voz de Alfred provoco que ambos dejaran de observarse para prestar atención al recién llegado, aquel rubio exhibía una sonrisa bastante falsa, al estar cerca de la más joven la abrazo posesivamente mientras observaba aquel chico francés con bastante sospecha._

Su primo siempre llegaba en el momento menos adecuado, no importaba el lugar o la hora siempre estaba ahí, pero a pesar de que en ese primer encuentro ni siquiera hubiera preguntado el nombre de su salvador, no importaba, aquello había quedado grabado fuertemente en su memoria.

Poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en Inglaterra, al lado de Alfred que era sumamente protector, pero sobre todo y a pesar de que aun era sumamente olvidada, eso no quería decir que había tenido falta de amistades.

Su primera amiga en el país extranjero era una chica sumamente linda, Lily Zwingli, ambas eran de la misma edad y por azares del destino se sentaron juntas aquel primer día, gracias a ella conoció el nombre de aquel joven.

Se le conocía por un chico sumamente popular, con una gran lista de ex-novias, galán, asediado, ególatra y sumamente pervertido, con ese historial decir que Melissa se quedo con un gran temor e incertidumbre fue poco, apenas si consentía el acercamiento cotidiano que tenia su primo para con ella, que decidió por lo sano no volver a ver a aquel chico. Francis Bonnefoy.

Que vueltas da la vida…

_La primera semana había pasado sin ninguna novedad, tan solo que sin quererlo, la habían confundido con una chica que dejo el colegio el año anterior, una tal "Emily", por lo que le toco una regañisa no merecida por parte de un muchacho cubano que defendía a su amiga, la cual había sido molestada por la tal Emily, por suerte aquel joven se di__o cuenta y ahora eran amigos._

_Por ello aquella tarde de domingo le esperaba en la cafetería cerca del parque central el ambiente era sumamente bueno para estar en Londres por lo que se situó en una de las mesas cerca de los ventanales, en esa ocasión iba vestida con una falda un poco más larga que la del uniforme apenas si le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, de un color azul oscuro y tableada, blusa blanca con cuello en V de manga larga, su cabello peinado en dos trenzas con algunos mechones de su fleco en su frente, esperaba con ansias a su amigo cuando una voz conocida le llamo la atención._

_**_Mon ami ¿te parece adecuado este lugar?_ **__era Francis en compañía de dos chicos más, uno de cabello plateado, ojos carmín y una sonrisa bastante petulante. El otro era de piel tostada, cabellos revoltosos de un tono castaño y orbes esmeraldas._

_**_Claro que si, además ya le dije a las chicas que las veríamos aquí…_**__ alego el de cabellos plateados, los tres se fueron a sentar justamente enfrente de su mesa, por lo que escuchaba perfectamente su conversación, sin embargo a Melissa acaba de tener la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar por lo que se levanto del asiento cuando nuevamente la puerta del local se abrió dejando entrar a tres bellísimas chicas._

_Las conocía muy bien; la primera tenia el cabello de un tono marrón, ojos verdes y siempre estaba molesta, Chiara Vargas, la diosa italiana, así le llamaban puesto que nadie aparte de un solo chico podía acercarse a ella, un vuelco le dio al corazón, ¿acaso ese chico era Francis? Pero no, ella se había acercado a la mesa y solo llego fue envuelta en un abrazo, el abrazo de aquel chico de cabellos castaños._

_¿Por qué se sentía aliviada?_

_**_Apártate maldito bastardo_**__ ordeno Chiara logrando alejarse de los otros cuatro para tener una mesa a solas._

_**_Esperadme mi linda Chiara…_**__ pronuncio aquel chico con cierto acento español._

_**_ ¡Gilbert!_ **__escucho la voz resonante de una joven húngara, sus cabellos castaños caían cual cascadas hacia debajo de su cadera, sus ojos de un intenso verde destellaban con enojo mientras se acercaba al albino y lo jalaba hacia la salida, se veía sumamente molesta, ella era conocida como una chica sumamente ruda pero de igual forma atractiva. La fierecilla…_ _Elizabeta Héderváry._

_Sus amatistas bajaron hacia el suelo, como si hubiera algo muy interesante en el suelo, decidió pues salir de ahí, su corazón le dolía demasiado y no quería saber el porque._

_Francis se levanto de inmediato y con suma amabilidad invito a su cita a sentarse con él, aquella chica era la más bonita e inaccesible de todo el colegio, su piel sumamente blanca, de cabellera larga, lustrosa y de un tono rubio cenizo que caían sobre su espalda como las olas del mar, una pequeña y delicada diadema negra con brillantes de fantasía adornaba su simple peinado, su mirada de un gris intenso que con la luz adecuada podían observarse de distintas tonalidades, desde celeste hasta verde agua, era una muñeca de porcelana con aquel vestido hecho solo para ella, con encajes de un tono blanco y negro que lucia con madures, elegancia y perfección. La princesa de Hielo, la inalcanzable Natalia Arlvoskaya._

_Soltó un suspiro, había tomado la decisión de salir de aquel lugar pero, la cuestión era que… tenia que pasar frente a la mesa de Francis y realmente no le apetecía, se sentía tan ridícula, tan poquita cosa que tan solo esperaba que sucediera como siempre, que fuera ignorada totalmente__, aunque aquello le doliera._

_Dejo una propina sobre la mesa, eso claro solo por educación y tomando su mochilita con forma de osito polar decidió retirarse, a paso vacilante y con muchos nervios paso frente a la mesa designada sintiéndose totalmente tonta por estar tan nerviosa puesto que no la habían visto, cerro los ojos y llego a la puerta de la cafetería, poso su diestra sobre la manija para salir cuándo sorpresivamente abrieron la puerta arrojándola al suelo y en el mismo momento por el impacto, perdiendo sus gafas._

_Dios, ella simplemente quería morirse, era la mayor vergüenza no podía pasarle en ese instante, comenzó a buscar sus gafas, puesto que aun podía ver pero no tan claramente noto que alguien más las tenia en sus manos y le ofrecía ayudarla a levantarse, por un instante dudo de ello pero las necesitaba para irse así que tomo aquella mano incorporándose del suelo, luego le fueron ofrecidas sus gafas, y aun con dudas las tomo, sonriendo con calidez al desconocido._

_**_Le agradezco mucho…_ **__menciono y su voz salio como un susurro, se dispuso a ponerse las gafas pero una mano, aquella mano se lo impidió._

_**_Mon Cherie, si que tienes lo ojos más bellos que he visto…_**__ aquella voz… alzo el rostro notando la silueta difusa del joven francés, por lo que se sonrojo notablemente ¿la vida era tan cruel? ¿Por que a ella?_

_Más sin siquiera pensarlo salio del lugar corriendo y en el proceso ignorando los gritos de Guillermo que apenas iba llegando. Sentía tanta vergüenza pero a la vez… sentía algo tan calido que, tenia miedo… terror._

Su segundo encuentro no fue mejor que el primero, lo cual provoco que salieran unas risitas de sus labios, se giro en la cama quedando boca abajo, un suspiro largo y lleno de ensoñación salio de sus labios, estaba suspirando tanto que pensaba seriamente que se encontraba enferma.

Observo con ayuda de una lamparita como Alfred había dejado sus cuadernos en su habitación, en ocasiones era tan infantil que realmente ella creía ser su mayor, en fin recordar como se había puesto aquella semana que estuvo tan confundida le hablando el corazón, su primo a pesar de todo tenia un corazón de oro.

Paso toda la semana confundida y retraída, provocando la preocupación del americano que hizo, desde un absurdo discurso hasta bronquearse con Guillermo en los videojuegos solo para verla sonreír, y eso que, el Hero no era alguien que se humillase pero tenia que salvar a la chica en apuros ¿verdad?

Ella en aquel momento no sabia que era exactamente lo que sentía, le daba miedo y a la vez emoción, eran sensaciones tan complicadas y sobre todo, amorfas que simplemente no sabia que hacer o como actuar, nunca le explicaron que era estar enamorada, pero sospechaba, una pequeña parte de ella, siempre lo sospecho y el tercer encuentro fue algo inevitable, algo que ya estaba escrito.

_**_**__**Perdóname el no quedarme Liss es que… mi hermano esta un poco…**___ trato de explicarse Lily, al parecer ese jueves Vash había decidido meterse en broncas con el director por lo que habían mandado a llamar a sus padres y éste molesto, simplemente empeoro la situación, su cándido primo Alfred tratando de salvar el día lo noqueo totalmente, así que ahora Lily debía de cuidarle en la enfermería y por lo tanto, dejar sola a Melissa como delegada de la clase._

_**_No te preocupes Lily, mejor ve a ver como se encuentra tu hermano…_**__ pronuncio en un susurro la canadiense mientras arreglaba todo el papeleo que debía llevarle al tutor de la clase, el profesor Ludwin que impartía "historia clásica y moderna". Decidió por lo sano sacar a la pequeña rubia del salón para que no se preocupes, después de todo solo era llevar unas cuantas hojas con el profesor que daba más miedo, pero ella podría._

_Una vez que Lily se fuera, la rubia se dirigió a su pupitre para acomodar toda la información, se trataba de un test psicológico de los alumnos de su curso, menos mal que solo eran los de su salón o estaría en problemas, los acomodo alfabéticamente y una vez todo listo, tomo su mochila, se la acomodo, recogió los tres libros que debía llevar a la biblioteca y encima puso las pruebas._

_Camino por los vacíos pasillos del instituto, menos mal que tenía buen equilibrio, además de que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían partido a sus hogares, porque con seguridad si fuera otro día, ni sus reflejos le ayudarían._

_**_ ¡Cierto! Le prometí a Alfred que le prepararía un poco de Flan y pan queques_**__ se recordó a si misma, hacia poco más de una semana que no se encontraba con aquel chico que le provocaba tales sensaciones extrañas, por lo que ya estaba más relajada, una sonrisa tímida se poso en sus labios al ver cerca el despacho de su tutor._

_**_ Eso suena absolutamente delicioso…**___ ¿en que momento se distrajo? No lo supo, tan solo podía ver a aquel chico de acento francés frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso y sonriéndole con coquetería. ¿Me esta hablando a mi? Se pregunto, y de esta pregunta salieron diez incógnitas más lo que provocaron que se quedara en silencio, con las mejillas coloreadas y la mirada baja ¿Qué podía decir__**?_ ¿Te han comido la lengua Mon Cherie?**_

_Aquella pequeña broma provoco que la canadiense frunciera un poco el seño, bajo aun más el rostro con algo de vergüenza y decidió desviar su camino hacia la izquierda, pero de inmediato el chico frente a ella volvió a impedirle el paso, ahora se desvió a la derecha y pasó exactamente lo mismo, parecía que estuvieran danzando._

_Molesta alzo el rostro lo observo con fijeza, sus ojos mostraban totalmente un sentimiento de inconformidad por lo que se atrevió a decir, aun con temor de tartamudear__**_ Podría darme permiso, necesito entregar algunas cosas…**___ por primera vez su voz sonó un poquito más fuerte y no había tartamudeado por lo que se felicito mentalmente, claro eso antes de escuchar la sonrisa de Francis._

_**_hahahaha ¿sabes? Eres bastante linda… mademoiselle**__ _ murmuro con seriedad haciendo una reverencia formal__**_ permitidme ayudarle con eso…_**__ se ofreció y sin esperar una respuesta dejo con las manos vacías a Melissa, la joven lucia un rostro lleno de confusión, por lo que aquella mirada celeste se intensifico observándola por largo tiempo aquello le pareció sumamente extraño a la canadiense por lo que desvió la mirada apenándose por un segundo para posteriormente alzarla nuevamente y con aun más dudas._

_**_ ¿e-eh? N-no hay necesidad…_**__ declaro con timidez tratando de obtener nuevamente aquello que le había quitado pero sin lograrlo, él era tan alto que a duras penas si llegaba a su pecho, pero aquello no era lo que la inquietaba, era… el tener aquel trato tan… familiar con aquel muchacho ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentía sus piernas flaquear, su corazón vibrar y su estomago estaba completamente revuelto._

_**_ ¿Tu nombre Mon Cherie?_**__ pregunto, ignorando por completo los intentos de la joven canadiense por obtener sus objetos, comenzó a caminar hacia el aula del tutor de la jovencita ¿Cómo lo sabia? bueno digamos que tenia una buena "relación" con el presidente estudiantil._

Como bien suelen decir, la tercera es la vencida y desde aquella ocasión, una linda amistad nació entre ambos, Melissa aun siendo un chica tímida, recatada y un tanto invisible se sorprendía al tener tanta atención de uno de los muchachos más codiciados en la academia; no era que ella fuera diferente, de hecho tan solo tenia de amistades intimas as Lily y Guillermo, pero desde que comenzó conocer a Francis este paso de ser a un "desconocido que da miedo", al mejor amigo que uno podía encontrar.

Sin embargo con ello también vino la confusión, el desconcierto y la iluminación, fue justamente llegando al mes de diciembre, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él. Y eso de cierta forma llego a mortificarla evitándolo por casi dos semanas, por suerte tenia la excusa de las practicas de patinaje sobre hielo, pero aun así cada vez que la llamaba o se topaban "sorpresivamente" ella comenzaba a rehuirle.

Apenas si llego a esa conclusión cuando el sueño la fue venciendo, eran poco más de las dos de la madrugada pero ni cuenta de dio.

**Ж**

Arreglo su uniforme con sumo cuidado, peino su larga cabellera aun húmeda de una forma jovial y, al no saber como peinarse, simplemente lo dejo suelto, estaba muy nerviosa, mucho más que en el baile de navidad. Su reflejo en el espejo le regalo la visión de su rostro totalmente sonrojado, se veía adorable, pero ella tan solo podía observar a un aniña temerosa e invisible.

**_Mejor no voy…_** se dijo totalmente convencida comenzando a deshacer el nudo de la corbata mas al toparse su mirada con un obseso sobre su escritorio, se detuvo, suspiro una, dos, tres veces intentando tranquilizarse**._ Yo puedo… es mi ultima oportunidad…_** se dijo hiendo hacia su escritorio y tomando el obseso entre sus pequeñas y finas manos, lo observo por largo tiempo hasta que simplemente lo guardo en su bolso, salio de su habitación dispuesta a todo.

Llego presurosa al instituto, en compañía de Alfred que aquel día parecía decidido a no dejarla sola, eso era un poco extraño pero no importaba mucho ¿verdad?

Aun estaba muy nerviosa pero, no quería dejar de verlo sin siquiera decirle cuanto lo quería, volvió a sonrojarse con tan solo pensarlo ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan tímida?

Poco después todos los estudiantes se hallaban dentro del gran auditorio, los de ultimo año ya estaban listo para recibir su diploma, por lo que los primos se situaron en la parte posterior del auditorio, por suerte Lily les había apartado los lugares.

El tiempo parecía ir bastante rápido, puesto que Melissa apenas si sintió su paso, cuando ya estaban todos los graduados con sus diplomas y se disponían a salir a los jardines para tomar algunas fotos.

Se paralizo, era el momento y ella sentía que su corazón pronto colapsaría, las nauseas en su abdomen comenzaban a marearle y realmente la palidez de su rostro no ayudaba mucho.

Con paso inseguro se dirigió a los recién graduados, Francis en ese momento estaba con sus mejores amigos tomándose algunas fotos y lo más gracioso del asunto es que habían obligado a Arthur Kirkland a tomarse unas fotos con ellos, la cara del muchacho ingles era totalmente de enfado, aunque una pequeñita sonrisa asomaba sus labios, él era uno de los amigos más cercanos a Francis, a pesar de que pareciera que se odiaban.

Estaba tan embelesada observando los jugueteos de los jóvenes que apenas si se dio cuenta cuando una celeste mirada la observaba, y eso era porque ya se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, el sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, era el momento y por suerte no había nadie alrededor.

**_Mademoiselle Melissa…_** pronuncio el joven rubio frente ella sonriéndole con confianza, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos mas hacia ella y en un movimiento inesperado la tuvo capturada en un abrazo.

Sus miembros flaquearon unos segundos mientras se sentía en una nube por aquel gesto, no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero quizás era la ultima.

El silencio los envolvió lo que con seguridad desconcentro al joven caballero puesto que se deshizo del abrazo con cautela, podía sentía aquellos orbes celeste posados en su persona y simplemente sentía el corazón salirse por completo de su caja torácica. Aferrando hacia su pecho aquella bolsa donde guardaba el obsequio como si fuera un salvavidas.

**_ ¿Qué pasa mon ami?_** escucho la voz del francés que demostraba desconcierto, poco a poco alzo el rostro con duda mirándolo con fijeza puesto que al parecer la vos se le había ido por completo, sus pequeñas manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la bolsa, donde el pequeño paquete esperaba ser entregado, por fin aun observándole decidió hablar.

**_ Esto es para ti… muchas felicidades…_** dijo, como siempre, con su débil y pequeña voz extendiéndole una bolsita color azul al mismo tiempo en que bajaba la mirada y, no contenta con ello cerro los ojos, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban ¿Recibiría el obsequio? ¿Lo rechazaría?

Ahora el tiempo parecía a verse detenido puesto que sentía tan solo el viento jugar con su cabellera mientras ella esperaba algún movimiento, por dios que estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, y justo cuando decidió irse sintió como, con suma delicadeza la bolsita dejaba sus manos, sin poderlo evitar alzo la mirada con sorpresa.

El rostro de Francis denotaba una seriedad poco común, pero la sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa sincera y reconfortante provoco que Melissa se sintiera muy contenta.

Sus miradas sin embargo no volvieron a cruzarse y aquello le provoco incertidumbre a la menor, no sabia porque pero de pronto sintió miedo, tan solo volvió a tener la sensación de que debía salir corriendo.

**_ Sabes… me gusto mucho conocerte mi bella Melissa…_** la voz de Francis estaba sumamente extraña, era como si hubiera una pelea interna consigo mismo.

**_ A-a mi también…_** agrego esperando a que nuevamente el fanfarrón francés hiciera aparición, pero no, él seguía serio rehuyendo su mirada. Por lo que decidió en ese momento abrirle el corazón, confesarle lo que sentía.

_Te quiero…_

Sus labios se abrieron más la mirada del joven por fin se cruzo con la suya propia provocándole el sentirse sorprendida, en ella había una sola frase que se leía a la perfección.

_Perdóname…_

Los segundos pasaron mientras los orbes de un tono violáceo comenzaban a menguar tras las lágrimas que trataban de detener.

_Te quiero…_

La mirada de cielo no menguo aun cuando vio con claridad lo que provocaba su decisión, pero era lo mejor, una sonrisa que distaba de ser calida apareció en los labios del mayor mientras guardaba su obsequio en la bolsa interna de la chaqueta.

_Lo siento…_

Sus pequeños brazos se alzaron frente a su pecho aferrándose hacia él, parecía que intentaba protegerse, su pequeño y menudo cuerpo tembló levemente aun sin separar su mirada de la contraria.

**_ Adiós… mi bella dama…_** dijo por ultimo aquel muchacho besando la mejilla de la más pequeña y dándole la espalda. Comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella, tan solo podía observa su espalda irse de su lado y entonces supo que Francis sabia de sus sentimientos, que siempre lo había sabido y ahora… ahora tan solo la dejaba ahí.

El viento volvió a pasar revolviendo su cabellera dorada, acariciando su mejilla como si tratara de reconfortarla, pero ella no pudo hacer nada más que girar su cuerpo y de igual forma comenzar a caminar hacia el lado contrario, aun tenia los brazos sobre su pecho apretujando su corazón el cual se sentía desfallecer y pronto las tímidas y cristalinas lagrimas llenaron sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sin embargo nunca miro hacia atrás, puesto que sabia que aquello le causaría más dolor, aunque… de haberlo hecho hubiera visto a aquel joven que tanto amaba observando como ella se retiraba, se desvanecía en aquella tarde de verano, desaparecía de su alcance como siempre debió de a ver sido, la sonrisa ya no había cabida en aquel rostro que aparentaba total seriedad aunque por dentro sabia a la perfección que por puro egoísmo alejo a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, porque nunca se hubiera atrevido a manchar aquel ángel en forma de mujer que le hiciera sonreír con real sinceridad.

**Ж**

Hola: pues bien aquí acaba este One-shot.

Les dejo la dirección de mi Face donde subiré cada imagen con la que me haya inspirado para este fic.

¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente a mi no me gusta el Franada, pero… esta imagen y otras me han tenido realmente confundida, aun creo que Francis no se merece a Matt, en fin, también aclaro a mi no me gusta usar "versiones femeninas" de las naciones, pero en esta ocasión era necesario. Aunque he de confesar que la transformación de Lovino fue solo porque amo es Spamano XD, porque creadme que estuve a punto de poner a Roderich en su versión de chica XD, más me decidí a dejarlo con Hungría (aunque me gusta más ore-sama con el señorito), y el pequeño Francia/Belarús fue inesperado hasta para mi.

**En fin quien desee dejar algún review serán ****¡bienvenidos!**

**9.06.2011**


End file.
